The Inventor
by StacyMcMissile
Summary: In The Legend of Stalker Siddeley, Andy kind of came out of nowhere. There's quite a lot of unanswered questions, like how did he come to be in Radiator Springs in the first place, or how does he know Stacy?


**Heyo! Okay, so, I promise I'm working on stories. Finishing up What in Blue Blazes, I PROMISE. Editing all my fanfictions, MAKING PROGRESS.**

 **I wrote this a few years ago and posted it as a journal on DeviantART, so I decided to really quickly edit it and post it here just to give you guys SOMETHING.**

 **But Stacy! Two one-shots in two weeks? Are you sick or something? Where is all this free time coming from?**

 **Well to be perfectly honest I can't sleep because I'm sore from being in a car crash, so... Being productive. :P**

 **So you're welcome. XD**

 **This takes place... Sometime before The Legend of Stalker Siddeley.**

 **Oh, by the way, sequel to The Legend of Stalker Siddeley is going to be completed very soon, I'm aiming for. ;) Also a SidBecca oneshot that I've been sworn into writing on the way. :P It's gonna be really cute, I'm excited for it. XD**

 **Enjoy!**

It was an ordinary day in Radiator Springs.

Except, of course, the fact the newest resident of the growing town was causing explosions to go off all morning.

"I'm telling you, Doofensmirtz moved in there!" Siddeley tried to convince.

"Sid, no he didn't." Stacy tried convincing with a sigh for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Well, who did, then?" Siddeley crossed his arms.

"How about we go see?" Stacy suggested.

"Are you sure about that?" Finn asked.

"'Course I'm sure. Let's go!" Stacy grinned. Finn, Siddeley, and Holley reluctantly followed her as she energetically bolted towards the door of the café and out into the street.

When they got to the house, all was quiet—at the moment, anyway. As soon as Siddeley rang the doorbell, an explosion shook the house.

Someone opened the door letting out a large puff of smoke. He was coughing and trying to wave the obstruction away. After it had cleared, the spies noticed that he was wore a lab coat, a fez, and a pair of goggles that were so dirty, they couldn't see his eyes.

"Sorry. Hi there!" He grinned, soot all over his face. "Are you my new neighbors?"

"No, we've got friends here." Holley explained.

"Who are you?" Siddeley asked. "And why are you dressed like an Egyptian pharmacist?"

"Eqypt—What? Oh, the fez. I'm not a pharmacist, I'm a scientist."

"Then what's with the fez?" Siddeley asked.

"It's cool. Leave it be."

"Sorry—who are you?" Holley cut in.

"Dr. Jackson, and I'm a nerd." He grinned again.

"No kidding." Finn murmured.

"Jackson?" Stacy raised an eyebrow.

"Andy." He smiled.

"Andy?!"

The man took off his dirty goggles. "Stacy?"

The two of them stared at each other for a moment.

"Andy!" Stacy grinned and crushed him in a hug.

"Woah woah woah woah _woah._ What?" Siddeley said after a moment.

"Guys, this is my little brother! Well, not by blood, but he and our brother Joey—he's not technically related to us, either—we all looked out for each other at the CHROME orphanage. Andy, this is Finn, Holley, and Siddeley. They made me a _field agent._ Isn't that cool?"

"Wait… Finn? As in, like… McMissile."

"Yup! I'm Finn McMIssile's coworker."

"Okay, that's pretty impressive."

"So, I still don't know what happened to Joey, but Andy got transferred to CIA then dropped out, and I haven't seen him since." Stacy explained.

"Yeah, became an inventor instead of a spy! Dude, you left out the beginning." He grinned.

Stacy sighed. "Go ahead..."

"One day when I was eleven, I was wandering around near a plane in Australia. Then an anvil fell on my head and I woke up in London." He beamed.

Everyone except Stacy stared at him.

"Um... Shouldn't that have killed you?" Holley asked.

"Didn't kill Harriet Tubman!" He said, still grinning.

"Probably why he wears the fez," Siddeley murmured to Finn.

"Anyway... Inventor, you said? Is that what all those explosions were?" Holley asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm trying to make something... I've _almost_ got it, but not quite."

"Oh, what're you making?" Stacy asked, becoming excited.

"Well, you know the game Minecraft?"

"Oh, no. No, no, no, please, just no." Sid pleaded.

Stacy snickered. "Sid's cousins are hooked. Yeah?"

A loud blaring came from inside.

"Um, what's that?" Holley asked.

"Uh… That would be the Danger, Going To Explode Alarm."

"And… You can fix that, right?" Stacy asked.

"Nope!" Andy slammed the door as his house shook once again.

Holley stared at him. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but these two enjoy making things explode on a regular basis, so… See you later." She turned to walk away.

"These two—Wait, which two? Who's the other one?!" Stacy demanded.

Both Finn and Siddeley stared at her.

"Me?" Stacy looked taken aback. "It's not Siddeley?!" She called after Holley.

"Probably not the best time, but I did get my appreciation for explosions from my big sister…" Andy pointed out. Stacy shot him a glare.

"Sorry." He opened his door to let smoke out, and a cat darted out.

Stacy jumped back. " _Andy, what is that?!"_

"Relax, it's just a cat." Andy replied, picking up the orange tabby.

"You have a _cat?!"_

"I have two, actually." He explained.

" _Two cats?!"_

"And three rabbits."

"Dude, what happened to you?!" Stacy laughed.

"Wanna see them?" Andy grinned.

"Uh, so what's your issue with cats?" Siddeley asked.

"I'm allergic." Stacy frowned.

"Can I point out that I am, too?" Finn spoke up.

"You are?" Stacy raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged.

"Here, check 'em out." Andy grinned as a black cat, spotted rabbit, and two white rabbits—one small, one big.

"Is it, you know, safe to have them in here while things are exploding?" Siddeley asked.

"They're usually in that room, there. The last blast must've broken the door open."

"I should probably go see where Holley went off to," Finn suggested.

"Cool. Make sure Mater didn't force her cow tipping again." Stacy smirked.

"That was a fun story." Siddeley grinned.

"I really hope Mater doesn't do that to any of us." Finn shook his head. Siddeley and Stacy exchanged a glance.

"Right…" Stacy nodded.

"Never…" Siddeley agreed.

"He did, didn't he." Finn sighed.

"Yeah…" Siddeley and Stacy grimaced.

"Stay out of trouble, you two." Finn shook his head and left.

"Yeah... That's not gonna happen." Siddeley grinned at Stacy and Andy.


End file.
